<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ocean's Five by damerey_knows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192685">Ocean's Five</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/damerey_knows/pseuds/damerey_knows'>damerey_knows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DamereyCreations Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art Institute of Chicago, Breakfast at Tiffany's - Freeform, Diamonds, F/M, Ocean's eight au, The Hope Diamond, moulin rouge - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:22:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/damerey_knows/pseuds/damerey_knows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rey Ocean is finally released from prison, she knows exactly what she's gonna do next.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DamereyCreations Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Damerey Discord Shenanigans</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ocean's Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, First day for DamereyCreationsWeek in the bag. well..... i may come back and edit this later. But it's done and that's what matters right now 😂</p><p>Let me know what you think! Hope you enjoy! I won't be posting anything tomorrow but hopefully will have something ready for Day 3!</p><p>ooh im so excited!<br/>Jumana</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Rey Ocean walked out of the gates of the courthouse and onto the streets of Washington DC, breathing fresh free air for the first time in five years. Taking one minute to stare out in front of her, smiling at the bus approaching from the distance. It was one quick trip as far as she could get on the money she had to Chicago.</p><p>Once she hit the Windy City Rey finagled her way into a new wardrobe and a hotel room. She wasn’t planning on staying there indefinitely, but she wanted one last night of peace before putting her plan into action. She had to admit, the Drake was well worth the walk all the way down the Mag Mile.</p>
<hr/><p>Poe Dameron woke to the sound of sirens blaring down the road in front of his apartment. Not an uncommon occurrence in the Loop, but definitely one he detested. As he got out of bed and readied himself for the day he saw a message from Finn on his phone with two simple words.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She’s out.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Poe breathed out a long sigh. There was only one “She” Finn would be warning him about and that was Rey Ocean. It hadn’t been his fault that Rey had gotten sent to jail, but it was his fault that he hadn’t planned their job with enough precision and care that she wouldn’t be caught. It had been his plan, and he hadn’t included enough redundancies. And it was the biggest regret of his life.</p><p>“Shit,” he whispered to himself. Rey was the one person he had let down the most, and with her— and by extension her family’s— track record, their next meeting was bound to be memorable.</p><p>Poe stared out the window of his apartment, watching an ambulance zip down State Street. His plans would have to be adjusted.</p>
<hr/><p>Rey strode into the pub and sat down at the bar confidently.</p><p>“What can I get you?” the blonde bartender asked, setting down the glass she was cleaning and walking over.</p><p>“Can I get a vodka martini, and tell your boss that I’m here,” Rey said, grinning to herself.</p><p>“Sure,” the bartender said, a note of curiosity in her voice. “Can I get a name?”</p><p>“She already knows.”</p><p>The bartender raised an eyebrow at that before making the drink and heading into the kitchen.</p><p>Rey sipped at her glass for a full fifteen seconds, before a hurricane blew through the kitchen doors. “REY!” Rose Tico yelled, running around the bar to throw her arms around Rey’s shoulders. “You’re back!”</p><p>“Yes, I am,” Rey said.</p><p>Rose slid into the seat next to her as Rey smiled into her martini.</p><p>“I know that look,” Rose said, her eyes narrowing suspiciously at Rey.</p><p>“What look?”</p><p>“Don’t play stupid with me, Ocean,” Rose said, wagging a finger under Rey’s nose. “Or do you forget that I know exactly what kind of shit your family does in the shadows.”</p><p>Rey shook her head. “You’re already planning on joining in. Just admit it.”</p><p>Rose stood up and walked around the bar to fix herself a drink. “I’m not saying I’m interested.”</p><p>“But you’re not saying you’re not.”</p><p>Rose pursed her lips. “You haven’t given me a reason to be interested yet.”</p><p>“Starting offers start at three hundred and fifty million.”</p><p>Rose’s jaw dropped. “Starting?”</p><p>“Well,” Rey hedged. “It depends on how wide we cast our net.”</p><p>“And?” Rose always knew when something else was on Rey’s radar.</p><p>“And whether or not the guys help out.”</p><p>Rose froze, her hand holding her beer in mid air. “The guys?”</p><p>“Yes, the guys— don’t give me that look.” Rey took a long sip of her drink.</p><p>“Which guys are you accounting for?” Rose asked bracing her arms on the bar. “Just Finn and Lando or are you including him as well?”</p><p>“Rose, I spent the last five years working out all the kinks and bugs in this plan. I’m not gonna blow it on one guy I used to work with. I just need a few people and a bit of cash.”</p><p>“You didn’t answer my question.”</p><p>Rey sighed. “If Finn knows about it, then he knows, too. They’re as much of a team as we are, darling.”</p><p>Rose’s eyes closed for a moment. “Three fifty?”</p><p>Rey hummed, taking another sip.</p><p>Rose turned to look out across her bar. “Alright, I’m in.”</p><p>“Excellent.” Rey downed the rest of her drink. “Bring Paige with you.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“We’ll need her.”</p>
<hr/><p>Poe walked the five blocks to the Art Institute the same as he had every other Thursday night for the past two months. He knew the ins and outs of each of the galleries. He had memorized the layout of the employee’s hallways. He was ready.  </p><p>When the gala happened in a month’s time, he was going to get his hands on that diamond.</p><p>The Art Institute was introducing a new gallery. Hollywood: Diamonds, Pearls, and Ruby Slippers. Central to the entire exhibit was the Hope Diamond. It was being transferred from the Smithsonian and showcased along with the necklace it inspired, the Heart of the Ocean from The Titanic. So many pretty things sitting behind bulletproof glass, just waiting for him to come along and snatch them up.</p><p>Maybe not just him.</p><p>Poe new that Rey was out and that she was here. Finn had spotted her on a security camera at Macy’s stealing a fur coat so smoothly that the security still hadn’t figured out who to look for on the footage. But Poe knew. She was the only one in the city who could pose a potential threat to him.</p><p>Poe was mulling over one part of the plan that had been eluding him when there was a flurry of activity in the next gallery over.</p><p>Blending in seamlessly with the other curious tourists, Poe pressed forward to see that one of the paintings of Baby Jesus in a room of the Renaissance wing had been shifted slightly and a painting of a blue robot from a sci-fi movie was now hanging next to him, holding out what looked like a blowtorch from his midsection and, from what Poe could estimate, flipping off the audience.</p><p>Poe smiled before he melted back into the crowd.</p><p>He could already hear speculation as to whether it was a Banksy or someone else, but he knew exactly who was to blame for it.</p><p>After all, he had been the one to take her to see it the night before their last job.</p>
<hr/><p>Rey smiled as she walked into the apartment above the bar which she was currently sharing with Rose and Paige.</p><p>“So, phase one went off without a hitch,” Paige said from her wall of monitors as Rey flopped down on the sofa behind her.</p><p>“Did anyone notice?” Rey asked, already expecting the answer.</p><p>“Just one familiar face.” Paige hit a few buttons and the screen filled with CCTV footage zoomed in on Poe Dameron, grinning directly into the camera. “And you were nowhere to be found.”</p><p>Rey smiled at the screen. She’d been right, he was after the same treasure as she was.</p><p>She breathed a sigh of relief. Part one completed. Now to figure out the other parts.</p><p>“We’re gonna need more help,” Rose said as if reading her mind.</p><p>“We still need a fence, any ideas?”</p><p>“What about Zorii?” Paige asked absently, her eyes already fixed back on her screens.</p><p>“No,” Rey said absolutely. “Not trustworthy. Kaydel?”</p><p>“Prison.”</p><p>“Really?” Rey was shocked at that news. “Who else is there?”</p><p>Paige and Rose looked at each other for a moment. “Well, we could ask Janna,” Rose started.</p><p>Rey lifted her arm off of her face. “Who?”</p><p>“Finn’s sister.”</p><p>“Finn has a sister?” Rey asked bemusedly. “Since when?”</p><p>Paige clicked a few more buttons on her keyboard. “Since he asked me to dig up his family a year and a half ago. Apparently, they got split up in foster care. She might also know a bit more about what the guys are planning.”</p><p>Rey pursed her lips, contemplating. “So, what’s her deal?”</p><p>“She does odd jobs here and there and finds the best things…” Rose started. “She was on that Vegas job your dad pulled a couple years back.”</p><p>“Okay, I want to meet with her.”</p><p>“I’ll set it up.”</p>
<hr/><p>Poe unlocked the door to his apartment.</p><p>“I’ve got good news, and I’ve got great news,” Finn called out to him from where he was pouring over the 3-D model of the Modern Art Wing.</p><p>“Good news first,” Poe said as he dropped his jacket onto the open chair.</p><p>“Janna’s gone M.I.A..”</p><p>“That’s good news?”</p><p>Finn smirked up at him. “What kind of job do you think she’s doing if she’s disappearing now?”</p><p>“Rey,” Poe answered, chuckling to himself. “So we know what they’re planning on doing with the items. Now to figure out which ones they’re after.”</p><p>“We’ll, we’ll just have to see won’t we.”</p><p>“And the great news?”</p><p>“Guess who just got promoted to Director of the Museum, and will, therefore, be giving a speech the night of?”</p><p>Before Poe could hazard a guess, Finn tossed a magazine at him. It was the kind of art magazine that not a lot of people got, but the slimy face and greasy dark hair on the cover was familiar to him.</p><p>“Solo got the position?” he laughed. </p><p>Finn nodded. “And an award for something. Leia is presenting it to him that night.”</p><p>Poe crowed with laughter. This was coming together better than he could have hoped.</p>
<hr/><p>Everything was set. Janna was already at the museum posing as an event coordinator, Paige was in the security system tinkering with everything and keeping an eye on what Finn and the guys were doing, Rose and Rey were getting dressed before taking separate taxis to the event.</p><p>Rey was just touching up her mascara before she called her cab.</p><p>“Deep breaths,” she told her reflection. “It’s just one night, one last job and you can retire. Sure they’ll probably find the diamond again in a few months but by then you’ll have everything and no one will be any the wiser.”</p><p>She dropped the mascara into the sink.</p><p>“It’ll be okay, do this one last job for the scared little girl that Danny found all those years ago.” Rey took a deep breath. “She’s counting on you.”</p><p>Rey’s phone buzzed with the notification that her taxi was downstairs.</p>
<hr/><p>Poe smiled at the team as he walked out the front door of their shared suite. He was to be the first on scene, making his presence known to the staff, and to Rey. He wasn’t sure if security would be on the lookout for him but he couldn’t risk anything. And he wanted to see her again.</p><p>He’d already tried to lie to Finn about being okay with seeing her again. The truth was that he was looking forward to and dreading it in equal measure. The trick with the painting was cute, but it wasn’t an actual conversation with her. She’d had a long time to stew in her emotions, whether that meant that she would still be angry about it was left to be seen.</p>
<hr/><p>Rey smiled benevolently as she passed through the large doors of the Art Institute. The Modern Art wing had high ceilings and white walls. There were several paintings lining the walls that Rey took little notice of. She had never understood modern art and she probably never would. She paused at a large painting that seemed to be entirely comprised of paper plates, painted in different shades of blue and stuck onto a canvas.</p><p>Cocking her head to the side, she couldn’t help wondering what the market value for a piece that looked like a child’s art project was.</p><p>“Taking an interest in modern art?” a deep, familiar voice asked from directly behind her.</p><p>Rey bit back her reaction. “Not really, more curious at the ‘why’ of it all.”</p><p>Poe Dameron stepped into her line of sight. His smile confident as he looked her up and down. “You look stunning tonight, Ocean,” he said, inclining his head slightly at her. “A little too noticeable for what you’re planning, if you ask me.”</p><p>Rey eyed him. He was wearing a tailored tux, his dark curly hair gelled back from his face. He looked very much the socialite Rey knew neither of them were. “Oh? And what am I planning?” she asked as she grabbed a glass of champaign from a passing waiter.</p><p>“Don’t play with me, Sunshine.” His hand reached out to trail his fingers lightly down her bare arm, leaving goosebumps in his wake. “I know you, and I know how you think.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Really,” he whispered before stepping away from her and back into the crowd.</p><p>Rey watched him go.</p><p>“<em>Rey,</em>” Rose’s voice hissed in her ear. “<em>You ready?</em>”</p><p>Rey pressed the activation switch on the inside of her bracelet to speak into her com. “Everything is going according to plan.”</p><p>“<em>You are being oddly coy?</em>” Rose hissed.</p><p>She turned and followed the crowd to the open air courtyard where dinner would be served. Rey didn’t sit down. She didn’t have a seat, and she didn’t want one. Just before the doors to the outside, she ducked away from the crowd and wandered towards the Ancient Art wing of the museum.</p><p>“Dameron knows we’re both here for the same thing,” she whispered when she was clear of listening ears.</p><p>“<em>WHAT!</em>”</p><p>“Keep to the plan. I will handle him.”</p><p>Rey could almost hear Rose’s eyes rolling. “He say anything to you? I need to know if we need to make adjustments.”</p><p>“No, but I’m keeping an ear to the ground.”</p><p>“<em>Rey, you know that—</em>”</p><p>“I know,” Rey interjected. “Let’s just get started.”</p>
<hr/><p>Across the main hall of the Gala, Poe watched as Rey disappeared from the crowd. It had been years since they’d been after the same treasure. Poe bit back the sigh at the memory of five years of fun they could have had while she was in prison. Well, fun for him, anyways. Rey always seemed annoyed with him for some reason that Poe had never been able to suss out</p><p>Poe walked up to the bar and ordered a whiskey.</p><p>“<em>Hey kid, you with us?</em>” Lando’s voice came over his ear piece.</p><p>“Waiting on you, old man,” Poe muttered into his glass.</p><p>Poe could almost hear Lando's eyes rolling over the coms. "<em>I just want to know if we need to call it off so you can keep making googly eyes at that girl.</em>"</p><p>Poe shook his head, making his way around the main crowd. "Just focus on your end Lando, I'll do what I need to do."</p><p>Lando Laughed. "<em>As you wish, boss.</em>"</p><p>Poe shook his head. Dropping his drink off with a passing busboy, he walked to the front of the room, hoping to get noticed by the newest director of the museum.</p><p>Just then he saw Lando walking past with a bunch of other socialites. It always baffled Poe how easily Lando fit in with their crowd. It had always seemed obvious to him that Lando was one of the most sly and cunning people he knew.</p><p>Lando was talking to a woman with a crown of braids piled on her head when Poe heard a voice behind him sneer, "Dameron."</p><p>"Poe turned to look at Ben Solo with an amused smile fixed to his face. "Hi, Benny."</p><p>Ben glared at him. "What are you doing here." He asked it like a question, but it was clearly not.</p><p>Poe grinned up at the hulking man. "Why enjoying the artwork and these delicious cocktails. I must thank your event planner and send my regards to the chef. The catering is to die for."</p><p>Ben's glower did not budge. "I swear Dameron, if you do anything to jeopardize this evening, I will personally make sure you never breathe free air again."</p><p>"Lighten up Ben," Poe laughed, snagging another glass of champaign off of a passing tray. "It's a party after all."</p><p>Poe rolled his eyes. There was nothing that man could do in all honesty he was just blowing smoke. Even if he did something, well it would be a shame if Poe knew a way to get out of it.</p><p>Poe walked up to another donor, one he recognized easily as a key player in the Museum's funding. The man had a wing of the building named after him for God's sake.</p><p>"Hello, Ambassador Organa, so wonderful of you to come out tonight," he said walking up to the older man who was wearing a long cloak and carrying a stately cane topped with a nob of amber.</p><p>"Yes, indeed," Ambassador Bail Organa said in his usual lofty tone. "And you are?"</p><p>"Poe D—” Poe began but was almost immediately cut off but the abrupt reappearance of Ben.</p><p>"Excuse us, Ambassador," he said, keeping his face as neutral as possible. "I really must steal Dameron away for just a moment."</p><p>"By all means, Ben," The ambassador said with a gracious smile, but Poe thought he could see a certain gleam in his eyes as Ben dragged him out of the dining room.</p><p>"What is your problem, Solo?" Poe asked as they made it to the hallway, where only a few guards were standing. “Am I not allowed to have a nice conversation?”</p><p>“You can have a nice conversation down here.” He steered Poe into a service hallway and down into a room. Shoving Poe’s shoulder, Ben threw him into the room. “Make sure he stays here, Terex,” Ben said to the broad shouldered, balding man waiting in the room. “Enjoy.” With that Ben slammed the door shut, locking it behind him.</p><p>“Hey, buddy,” Poe said jovially, holding his hands out to Terex.</p><p>Terex’s smirk didn’t waver as he punched Poe in the stomach.</p><p>Poe wheezed as he knelt over. “Dammit Terex, not yet!”</p><p>“Sorry, Dameron,” Terex said in his drawling lilt. “Couldn’t resist.”</p><p>Poe straightened up and glared at the man. “Fifty thousand dollars and you ‘Couldn’t resist’ not paying attention to the plan?”</p><p>Terex shrugged.</p><p>Poe shook his head, before moving over to the vent he had already mapped out. Using Terex as a boost, he slid into the vent, careful not to rip his suit.</p><p>As he slid through the vents to the closet where he would be able to emerge, Poe wondered idly what Rey was doing and if it involved something as stupid as faking being beaten up by a guy they’d met ten years ago.</p>
<hr/><p>Rey followed the crowd through the hall, taking a breath to pause in front of each of the display cases along with the rest.</p><p>The exhibit was breathtaking. There were several iconic pieces scattered about, along with their placards and a life sized framed portrait of the movie the item was used in. Judy Garland’s surprised face next to the ruby slippers. A few pieces Audrey Hepburn wore, the necklace from <em>Breakfast at Tiffany’s</em> and the tiara and necklace she wore Princess Ann in <em>Roman Holiday</em>. Close to the back of the gallery hung a portrait of Nicole Kidman as Satine, and in the display case beside it housed the beautiful, almost lace-like, intricate diamond necklace.</p><p>Rey paused to read the inscription on it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Inspired by the style of Louis XVI, The Satine is most expensive prop ever created in movie history.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey stared down at it for a second longer contemplating, before shuffling along with the rest of the guests.</p><p>There, under a direct spotlight, was the gala’s main pride, and the focal point of the entire exhibit.  <em>The Hope Diamond</em>. Displayed next to the movie replica that was created for Titanic, the enormous blue stone sat nestled in velvet.</p><p>Rey smiled.</p><p>Little did the armed guard next to the case know, but that display case was faulty.</p><p>It would be such a shame if something were to happen to the diamonds in this room.</p>
<hr/><p>Poe emerged from a hall closet just around the corner from the main event. Brushing off the dust from his knees and hands, he moved quickly to rejoin the crowd, keeping his head down this time as he spotted Rey disappearing down another hallway on the other side of the crowd.</p><p>Stepping lithely through the swarm of socialites headed towards dinner, Poe spotted the edge of Rey’s gossamer dress whip around a corner.</p><p>He decided to give her another minute, her plan would not ruin his, he was sure of it.</p>
<hr/><p>Rey felt a hand wrap around hers as he yanked her into an alcove of the museum as she was making her way back to the main gala. She had just finished her move, now she needed to wait for Rose to do the hand off in the underground vaults of the Museum and they were home free.</p><p>“What do you think you’re doing?” she demanded in a whisper, rearranging her skirt around her as she tried not to notice how close Dameron was standing.</p><p>“Security guard,” he muttered, smiling cheekily at her. “If you get caught, Sunshine, so do I, and I rather like not being caught.”</p><p>Rey rolled her eyes and peaked down the hall.</p><p>“Well now, what were you doing down a darkened hallway, Ms. Ocean?” Dameron’s voice was soft in her ear as he leaned in.</p><p>Rey kept an eye on the hallway as she leaned into him. “What do you think I was doing?”</p><p>“Something devious.” Poe’s nose was pressed against her ear, and she could feel the beginnings of his stubble against her cheek. Rey pulled away from Poe a hair to glance away from his dark eyes.</p><p>“Shit,” she muttered as she saw a security guard appear at the end of the hall and begin making his way towards them. She ducked back into the alcove of the museum. “Shit,” she muttered to herself before shaking her head and grabbing the lapels of Poe’s tux.</p><p>“Wha-” Poe’s sentence was cut off by Rey’s lips as she pulled him to her.</p><p>Rey closed her eyes. For a moment, she was genuinely trying to sell the ruse as she listened for the sound of the security guard’s footsteps, but when his hands slid to her hips, pulling her tightly against him, all thought slipped from Rey’s mind. Her head was clouded by the taste of the whiskey she’d seen Poe sipping on earlier that evening and the slight scratch of his five o’clock shadow. Her hands sliding up into his hair, pulling it from the slicked back style he’d been sporting as he pressed her against the wall.</p><p>“<em>Rey? What’s going on?</em>” Rose asked in her ear. “<em>What’s wrong?</em>”</p><p>This whole operation would be a bust if they were caught now. So much hinged on her being downstairs in exactly six minutes. She was not going back to jail tonight. Even if going meant taking Dameron down with her. But kissing him left her mind a puddle of goo.</p><p>The security guard was closer now.</p><p>“Hey!” a voice to Rey’s left said, but she ignored it. “Hey!” the voice said more insistently, and Poe was pulled back from her. Rey could see a momentary confusion pass across his face before his normal mask slid back into place.</p><p>Dameron cleared his throat as he glanced from the security guard back to Rey.</p><p>“This gallery is off limits,” the guard said. “You can’t be in here.”</p><p>Rey buried her face in Poe’s collar, giggling and trying to hide her blush.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry,” Poe said, and Rey wasn’t sure if he was playing up the breathlessness of his voice or not. “We’ll get out of your hair.”</p><p>Dameron tugged Rey out of the alcove and back along the hallway to the main hall of the museum.</p><p>“<em>Rey, where are you?</em>”</p><p>Rey ignored Rose’s hissing in her ear as she gave Dameron one last smile. “May the best woman win.” She wiped a finger across his lipstick stained mouth and disappeared into the crowd.</p>
<hr/><p>Poe shook his head as Rey walked away from him. Alright, get a move on. As he reentered the dining room, Poe ran headlong into Lando.</p><p>“Careful, m’boy!” Lando said in that jovial tone of his, winking before disappearing down the hall to where Poe knew he would trigger the alarm that Finn had sabotaged in the Modern Art exhibit.</p><p>Poe hid in plain sight, keeping an eye on the back of Ben Solo’s head as he flagged down Jacen Syndulla.</p><p>Jacen was a hidden talent, and a last minute addition, but they had needed someone who was high enough in society to get an invite and yet not well known enough to appear suspicious, with enough connections to move the product. The son of the famed General Hera Syndulla was perfect for the role, even if Poe had had to fight with him a little to get the green removed from his hair for the night.</p><p>Jacen’s voice came through Poe’s earpiece. “<em>You keep staring at me like that Dameron and we’re gonna have to go somewhere more private.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Open line guys,</em>” Finn cut in. “<em>I already had to mute Poe once tonight, so I didn’t get scarred, I don’t want to do it again.</em>”</p><p>Poe smiled. “Not my idea, Finn.”</p><p>Finn scoffed.</p><p>Then claxons rang out and red lights shone all around the room. Lando had apparently triggered the manual part of the alarm.</p><p>Poe’s eyes caught sight of Rey sitting at a table near the edge of the room, closest to the kitchen door. To his slight surprise she wasn’t showing any sign of even having heard the claxons let alone worry at their meaning. Hell, she wasn’t even feigning a reaction for the benefit of her cover story. She simply sat there, sipping at her refreshed glass of champaign, staring in his direction.</p><p>“<em>We got a problem,</em>” Lando hissed in his ear.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“<em>Plan went off without a hitch, but the gems are gone.</em>”</p><p>“What!” Poe yelped loudly enough for a few people to turn and look in his direction.</p><p>“<em>They’re gone, Poe,</em>” Lando repeated. “<em>Hope, the Satine, and the Tiffany necklace. Someone must’ve grabbed them while the alarm was being triggered.</em>”</p><p>Poe’s head shot up, his eyes immediately focusing on where Rey had been only to find an empty seat. Discretely making his way over to where she had been, Poe noticed a card on the plate at her seat.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Thanks - R</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Grinding his teeth, Poe pocketed the card before following the crowd. Ducking into an empty hallway he walked until he was safely ensconced in the closet he had emerged from earlier. Poe pulled out the card once again, flipping it over to see a red lipstick mark.</p><p>Leaning his head back against the wall, Poe pinched the bridge of his nose. She knew how to play him, that was for sure. “Finish everything on schedule,” he said into the coms.</p><p>“<em>What?</em>” Finn’s voice came back. “<em>What do you mean finish everything?</em>”</p><p>“I mean what I said,” Poe repeated. “Stick to the plan and act as if we are where we want to be right now.”</p><p>Poe could hear Jacen’s frustration. “<em>Seriously, Dameron?</em>”</p><p>“Look, even if we don’t have them, we need to get out of here the same way we were planning on. So, you know what to do.”</p><p>After a beat he heard a chorus of ‘Fine’s from the others. Quickly stripping out of his tux jacket Poe slid back into the vent.</p><p>Crawling along the path he’d memorized, Poe paused in the vent above the Hollywood gallery. Peering through, he could see the security guards swarming around the three empty cases. As he crawled forwards to the drop point, he heard Jacen’s voice as the other man talked into his phone.</p><p>“<em>Looking for Ben Solo,</em>” Jacen said as the other line answered. There was a pause, then, “<em>Well I may or may not know where his shiny toys are and if he wants them back, he should answer.</em>”</p><p>Poe smiled as he slid down another vent into the basement of the museum, directly below the Gallery. He had his issues with Jacen at times, but even he couldn’t claim the guy was bad at his job.</p><p>Jacen continued to heckle Solo while Poe clambered as quietly as he could out of the vent and into the service elevator shaft, where he found.</p><p>“Seriously?” he muttered to himself as he opened the large duffle bag waiting for him to find what he could easily tell were high quality replicas of the three stolen necklaces and another note.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Put them back for me?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath to stifle his annoyance, Poe hefted the bag and began to climb the shaft. Rey was making him do all of her dirty work.</p><p>Jacen’s call seemed to be going smoothly as Poe could hear the security guards leaving the room to search for the missing necklaces in another part of the museum.</p><p>As they left, Poe slid on a pair of gloves and a mask. Once the room was cleared of all but two security guards and two Chicago PD officers, Poe signaled Finn to cut the lights to the room and threw in a gas cannister.</p><p>After a minute, he heard several thumps as the men in the room collapsed unconscious to the ground.</p><p>As quietly as he could, Poe slid back into the room and positioned each necklace replica in a case, purposefully mixing them up just for the hell of it. He could see the markings where Rey’s team had opened the cases and the locks were hanging open so it was simple to just lift the cases again and slide them back.</p><p>Just as he was closing the case on The Hope Diamond, Poe heard one of the officer’s radios crackle to life.</p><p>“<em>Johnson, come in. The guests have been cleared.</em>”</p><p>Poe looked over his shoulder, latching the lock on the case as fast as he could. Grabbing the now empty duffle, Poe ran back to the closet and jumped back into the vents.</p><p>He really didn’t have much more time to be “missing” from the room with Terex.</p>
<hr/><p>Rey smiled as she watched the monitor in the duffle going into the gallery room and back out again on the display on her phone. She didn’t know Poe’s exact plan for making it out of the gala with his friends, but at least he had done what she’d asked him to.</p><p>Ripples of gossip ran through the crowd of guests around her. Rey heard more rumors about Banksy being the one who switched the necklaces.</p><p>In total the gems had been missing a total of twenty minutes. Chicago socialites did not disappoint when it came to rumors.</p><p>Rey smiled to herself as she followed the crowd, the necklaces were already safely on the other side of the wall of CPD. She smiled coyly at the officers as she gathered her coat from the front desk and walked out into the brisk Chicago night.</p><p>Walking a few blocks, Rey paused at the edge of Crown Fountain and smiled. Rose was sitting on one of the stone benches that surrounded the fountain’s reflecting pool.</p><p>“C’mon,” Rey said holding out her hand to Rose. “We’re done.”</p><p>“Don’t think I’ve forgotten what I heard on your mic,” Rose teased her, lacing their arms together as they walked a little further away to where Paige’s black van was parked.</p><p>Climbing in, Rey pulled off her shoes. Sighing with relief as Janna started the engine, Rey moved to the cabinet at the back of the van.</p><p>Opening it she saw three necklaces, balanced on books and spare hard drives.</p><p>One hand reached out to shakily touch <em>The Hope Diamond</em>. They had done it!</p><p>And the two extra necklaces as a bonus.</p><p>Rey broke into giggles as they drove through downtown Chicago, her fingers moving to <em>The Satine</em> necklace.</p><p>Glancing up she called out an address to Paige, who diverted their course a few blocks before letting her out of the van.</p><p>“You sure about this?” Rose asked as Rey slid on the ballet flats she’d left in the van.</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p>
<hr/><p>Poe stepped over the threshold of his apartment trying to suppress a groan. He knew it wasn’t ideal to stage that fight with Terex, but it had paid off. If only Terex hadn’t taken that opportunity to get out all his other emotions towards Poe as well. He was pretty sure nothing was broken, but his ribs were definitely bruised, and his left shoulder felt like it was on fire every time he tried to raise his arm.</p><p>Carefully, he slid his right arm out of his jacket and then began to peel it off of the other one as he walked into his bedroom.</p><p>“Need a hand?” a voice asked behind him.</p><p>Poe spun quickly, his good hand going to his waist before he remembered that he had gone into this job unarmed.</p><p>Rey smiled at him from where she stood with her back against the wall. Poe’s shoulders relaxed slightly.</p><p>“What are you doing here, Ocean?” Poe asked, trying to hide his wince as he leaned back against his desk.</p><p>Rey laughed quietly and pushed off of the wall, crossing the room to him slowly. “You saved my ass back there with the guard, the least I could do was make sure you didn’t kill yourself trying to get out of that tux.”</p><p>Poe gave her a weak smile as she came closer, her cream colored, gossamer skirt floating around her legs. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t been thinking about that kiss all night. In all the time he’s known her, in all the time they’ve been doing this, he’d never kissed her before. Not that he hadn’t wanted to. He had realized a long time ago that he was in constant danger of falling head over heels for the criminally beautiful mastermind before him, but the opportunity had never come up. She had never seemed interested.</p><p>But maybe something had changed. The thought sent a jolt of hope through his chest as she approached.</p><p>He could smell the soft jasmine of her perfume; could see the way her hair was pinned out of her face just so; could see the way the pale gauzy fabric of her dress clung to her form. “I thought you would hate me, after…” he trailed off, but she knew what he meant.</p><p>Rey brushed aside a lock of his hair, examining a cut above his eyebrow before reaching for the knot of his bow tie. “I never hated you.” Glancing up, she met Poe’s eyes, waiting for his nod, before she pulled the tie loose and started undoing the buttons. “Mad at you, yes, for a while, but I didn’t hate you.”</p><p>Poe stared at her, his heart beating double time as she undid his cuff links and pushed the shirt off of his shoulders, her hands coming to rest against his sides. Her eyes met his for a moment, and Poe tried to figure out the emotions hidden in them.</p><p>He gasped when her fingers bumped against the edge of his bruised ribs.</p><p>“What did he do to you?” Rey demanded, tugging the edge of his undershirt out of his pants and lifting it to see the damage.</p><p>“It’s really nothing,” Poe whispered, carefully controlling his voice as she continued to slide the shirt up.</p><p>Rey hissed in sympathy. “Poe, it looks like you got kicked by a horse.” Rey’s fingers probed around the edge of the bruises, making him suck in a breath through his teeth.</p><p>“Well,” Poe said. “That’s what you get when you enlist the help of someone who has a grudge against you.”</p><p>Rey glanced up at him with an unreadable expression before taking his good arm and guiding him to sit on the edge of the bed. “You are going to lay down while I get some ice.”</p><p>“Yes, Nurse Ocean,” he teased weakly as she disappeared down the hallway.</p><p>Carefully, Poe moved to a resting position against the pillows. He wasn’t horizontal, but close enough to be more comfortable than sitting or standing.</p><p>Rey returned with the ice and the first aid kit he always kept on hand for high risk jobs.</p><p>Poe didn’t say anything when Rey lay the towel wrapped ice pack against his side. He had let the undershirt fall back into place, but Rey moved to take his shoes off as well.</p><p>“Thank you,” Poe whispered as she sat down next to him and opened a tube of ointment to dab against the cuts on his face. “You really didn’t have to—”</p><p>“Yes, I did,” Rey cut him off, not meeting his eyes.</p><p>“No, you didn’t,” Poe insisted, grabbing her wrist and stilling her movements. “But you did, and I appreciate it.”</p><p>Poe could see her swallow around some emotion as she turned away, tugging her hand away to grab a bandage from the kit.</p><p>“You know,” she said softly, her eyes fixed firmly on the cut instead of on him. “I really don’t know what I would have done if you’d been hurt. Hurt worse, I should say.”</p><p>“Rey,” Poe whispered.</p><p>“I’m glad you weren’t hurt worse.” Rey’s voice was barely a whisper now.</p><p>Poe sat upright with a groan, letting the ice fall away. He reached out and cupped her face in both hands. She didn’t meet his eyes as he turned her towards him. “Sunshine.” He could see the emotion on Rey’s face for the first time in a long time. She didn’t have her usual walls up when she met his gaze. The rich hazel of her eyes showed everything, even if her face remained neutral.</p><p>Slowly, Poe leaned forwards and rested his forehead against hers. “I’m gonna be fine, Sunshine.”</p><p>“I know.” Rey’s eyes closed.</p><p>A heavy silence fell between them. Poe could feel her breath brush across his skin as they sat there.</p><p>Rey pulled back after a long moment. “You should rest.”</p><p>Poe’s hands were still on her face, it took no effort to pull her back to him and kiss her. This kiss was different from the first. Poe had been so taken aback by her before that he’d lost himself in that hallway, forgotten everything about his plans, what he was supposed to be doing, the fact that he was hiding this part of himself from her, and had sunk into that kiss immediately. Now, he had enough thought to be soft, savoring the kiss in a way he hadn’t before.</p><p>After a breath, Rey’s hands came up to cover his, leaning into him as she returned the kiss.</p><p>Poe couldn’t think of anything beyond this moment, which of course was when he moved just wrong and stretched his bruised ribs. Gasping as he broke away from the kiss, he lay back against the pillows.</p><p>“What—” Rey cleared her throat as her hands fell to her lap. “What was that for?”</p><p>“Now we’re even, Sunshine,” Poe said with a smile.</p><p>Rey stared at him, all her walls down for the first time ever. Her face was shocked, and the emotion that danced behind her eyes was something Poe couldn’t place. He prided himself on being able to read any face, call any bluff, but Rey was the only one who could always slip past him.</p><p>Just then, the Rey that he’d kissed clammed up again, the expression leaving her face even if the blush wouldn’t. She leaned down and grabbed the ice pack from where it had fallen.</p><p>“Here.” She lifted his arm slightly to put the ice on the darkest part of the bruise.</p><p>“Thanks, Sunshine.”</p><p>Rey sat there for a long time, just staring at Poe’s face. After a few minutes Poe couldn’t take it anymore. “Was there something else on your mind?”</p><p>“No,” Rey said, shaking her head; but she continued to watch him.</p><p>“Well, then,” Poe smiled at her from the mound of pillows behind him. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to get some sleep, maybe in my dreams I managed to steal the Diamond before you got to it…”</p><p>Rey smiled at that.</p><p>“I’m gonna wake you up every hour. Just so you know.”</p><p>Poe was already half asleep, his uninjured arm under his head. “Why?”</p><p>“What fun would all this be if you slipped into a coma and I couldn’t do it with you?” she asked.</p><p>“I knew you loved me, too,” Poe whispered, smiling.</p><p>Rey laughed indignantly. “I don’t love— wait ‘too’?!”</p><p>But Poe was already asleep.</p>
<hr/><p>Poe awoke to the morning sun and an empty bed beside him. Well, not totally empty.</p><p>Lying there next to the pillows, was a black velvet bag with a note attached to it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>For all your help.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Poe shook his head as he opened the bag and pulled out.</p><p>“<em>Satine</em>?” he breathed as the gems glistened, throwing light around his room.</p><p>Poe shook his head.</p><p>One day, he decided. One day he would sit her down and they would figure out this connection they had between them.</p><p>One day, he might just convince her to let him love her.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so what did you think?</p><p>Edit: Forgot to add the link for </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/marchesa-floral-embroidered-ball-gown-prod224810044">Rey's Dress</a><br/><a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hope_Diamond">The Hope Diamond</a><br/><a href="https://theadventurine.com/culture/movies-tv/about-that-diamond-necklace-in-moulin-rouge/">The Satine</a><br/><a href="https://theadventurine.com/culture/movies-tv/why-theres-a-movie-column-on-the-adventurine/">The Breakfast at Tiffany's Necklace</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>